Twin Strangers
by TheYellowKirby
Summary: At once point, they ceased to know each other as strangers and became something else... A TouyaMelin POV story, PG13 for lots of sensuality. UPDATE: CHAPTER 7 UP! COMPLETE!
1. One Plus One

Twin Strangers

Written by: Ciuline Ihmenjo

Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. The characters in Cardcaptor Sakura do not belong to me. CLAMP owns CCS. Besides, even if you do try and sue me, I have no money.

= Announcements =

Heyas readers, I'm putting this one out as a one-shot. But I may add a second "chapter," and further… that is if I have **lots and lots** of reader response. I'm sure that my fans will love it, even when the use of the second person begins to get creepy… Well, that's about it, so please enjoy!

_Italicized words_ are thoughts; **Bold words** are emphasis; CAPS WORDS are shouting; words in asterisks signify changes in scenes like the beginning and end of flashbacks or dream sequences

= = One Plus One = =

You turn to face me, sitting up in the bed. A white sheet is draped across your chest, over the swell of your breasts. I can see, in the dim predawn light, an outline. Your hair, cascading down bare shoulders until it settles in a pool on your lap. A wry smile plays across your lips. And then you tumble down toward me until you are draped across my own chest.

"Meilin," I smile, barely suppressing the laughter rising in my throat as your breath lays its whisper-soft caresses on my face. "You're heavy," I grunt, trying half-heartedly to push you off me. And then your lips find mine, pressing into a clumsy kiss. Almost sloppy, but still perfect. Right then, the feeling of electricity coursing through my veins.

I prop my head up on fingers interlaced behind my head. Your body is still on my chest, pressed firmly into me until we feel as if we are now one unified being. And I can feel your heart, beating its rhythm in time with my own.

"You smell nice," I remark, inhaling your aroma. It is something that I find pleasant and calming at the same time. Your long black hair still smells of jasmine. The bottle I bought for you still in the bathroom, sitting on the shelf marked with your name. Only because you're here so often.

"Thanks," you murmur with seductive sleepiness. Your voice like the purring of a cat. "After all, you bought it. It was your gift." You plant two more kisses lovingly on the side of my neck.

"Stop," I mumble, "I'm too tired." I try to sit up, to roll over, but you keep me from doing so.

"You weren't saying that last night," you tease with a mischievous tone. I can feel something cool tracing lines on my chest. Looking up – at least in your direction – I am content to watch your finger moving slowly, dancing to some unfamiliar, unsung tune. Your wry smile has fades away to be replaced with a different look. Curious and bored, yet at the same time, warm and inviting. Your finger hesitates in its motion and begins to move again, tracing a different pattern this time.

"I scratched you there." Your fingertip presses against my skin somewhere around my stomach. A kiss again… You have to shift to do it. But you are no longer draped across my chest. For some reason, I always miss that feeling. Your warmth mingling with my warmth.

"Again," I say. And you repeat the word, rolling it around like candy in your mouth. And then, that smile. I'm in love with that smile, that silly grin.

"Well," your face shifts into a pout and you roll into a sitting position, "I'm sorry."

"You say that every time."

"So?"

"I'm just saying that –"

"Shut up you," the words come out. Now coated in a sweet, melodious tone. "You're ruining my romantic mood." Your hand curls into a fist, connecting with my shoulder in a playful punch.

The laughter bursts forth. Your question is known long before you ask it. Almost like I can read your mind.

"I'm laughing," I pause, mostly to prevent myself from snorting, "because that doesn't suit you." I cross my arms over my chest, my head falling limply until it hits the pillow. "You just look funny."

"I'm pouting," you say with a content sigh. Your body slithers across the sheets until it is once again on top of my own. Only the thin sheet separates us. Over time, you have become precious to me, for reasons I cannot comprehend. But one thing is known. I have fallen in love you.

"It's cute." My laughter settles down to muffled giggles. "But I thought you didn't **do** cute." The pillow. I should have seen it coming. It whuffs against my face. You growl above me. The noise is muffled by the pillow. But, I can lift you easily, rolling so that I am above you now. My arms holding my head above your eyes… lost in their crimson depths. My legs are bent at the knees. Knees that are pressed in to the mattress beneath. And your legs somehow become entangled in my own.

"So," I smile, that silly grin that you love so much, "what do I do now?"

You and I, we both know the answer.

"I see someone isn't tired." Your hands reach out. But I halt their progress. Halt them in their movements. Then pin them to the mattress. And the growl rises in your throat. I can hear the low rumble.

"Still am. Give me time." My smile widens. And I lay kisses on your exposed skin. Leaving hickeys on neck… arms… collarbone… everywhere…

"So," you begin, "do you think **she** knows?"

"I know she does." I moan, pressing my palm into my forehead. "But how do we get ourselves to tell her?"

You flawlessly mock my sister's energetic mood. I can see the twinkle in your eyes, hear her voice in your own. "Touya, I can't believe that you and that – as you call him – brat's cousin are a couple."

My words almost drown in a sea of laughter. "So, we'll let Sakura break it to us?"

You nod. Quite difficult in your position. "Yeah," your voice your own again, that smile playing across your pursed lips, "I guess we will."

"You know she's probably asleep down the hall. Right now," I say.

"Maybe she isn't." Then you giggle. "Maybe she'll walk in on us." My face now carries an expression of mock terror. Beneath me, your giggling increases in both fervor and tempo.

"The squirt would faint dead away."

You contemplate my words. I can almost see them moving around in your mind. "You know, you're probably right."

"Aren't I always?" I grin.

"Nope." Your giggling ceases; you smile back at me.

"Hey," I say, flashing a smile full of mischief. Grabbing a handful of the sheet, I begin to gently tug at it, sliding it off your body. "You know what?"

"I don't know," you reply, feigning both innocence and ignorance.

"I'm not tired anymore." Now fabric no longer separates us. I can feel your bare skin pressing needily into my own. Your heart thundering in your chest just like it always does when you are with me. Just like mine does when I am with you. As I pull you into a deep kiss, I can see your eyes widen… then close. My mouth cuts off your new fit of giggles. _Sakura won't hear us this time…_

And we disappear into a sea of white linen sheets. Heedless of the world around us. Not caring about the snoring sister down the hall. Just two strangers sharing the same passion in the same bed… in the small apartment that I have come to call my own.

= = Closing remarks? = =

Jeez, this was written entirely in first person… my fingers hurt from all the corrections that I had to make on it (from third to now fifth edition, whoo hoo!) Anyhow, hope that guys like it. And this is with the assumption that Yukito[Yue] is with Nakuru[Ruby Moon] (yes, that is a common couple, no?). I have few plans to continue this at the time… but with the right reviews, you can try and change my mind!

Love it, hate it? Reviews needed! Flames, love letters, death threats… all accepted!

If you have any suggestions/wishes for a story, please submit them to me at CiulineIhmenjo yahoo.com

That is all… for now…

Ja ne _Ciuline Ihmenjo_


	2. A Little More than Two

Twin Strangers

Written by: Ciuline Ihmenjo

Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. The characters in Cardcaptor Sakura do not belong to me. CLAMP owns CCS. Besides, even if you do try and sue me, I have no money.

= Announcements =

I would first and foremost like to both unofficially and officially thank Tim and Mark for reading "One Plus One". They had to suffer through my bad grammer (see there is goes again: **grammar**) and creepy first/second person pronouns. Very hard to do, but I have to say that I love writing like this. Secondly, I would like to say that I'm pretty sure that I can stick this in PG-13. Also, I can't stop writing something like this. You just seem to get absorbed into the characters. And finally, what was originally a One-Shot turns into a series of sorts. For now, I'm pouring a little more in to Twin Strangers than into my other stories because it is what is coming to me at the time. Maybe I'll try Meilin next time… no?

_Italicized words_ are thoughts; **Bold words** are emphasis; CAPS WORDS are shouting; words in asterisks signify changes in scenes like the beginning and end of flashbacks or dream sequences

= = A Little More than Two = =

Morning almost completely passes me by. You miss it completely. Consciousness dawns on you sometime just before noon. Before you wake, I am content to watch you sleep. Content to watch every little twitch and movement. Two people lying in the slim rays of sun slipping through cracks between each individual slat of the blinds. And when you roll over, I swear I can see drool. But your head turns facedown too quickly for me to see.

"That's decidedly un-ladylike," I chortle.

Your snort echoes off the walls, muffled by the mattress. "Shut up," you mutter.

"It is. You were drooling."

"I wasn't." Your arm raises into the air, and your hand flops limply up and down in an attempt to shoo me away. "Go back to bed Touya dear."

"It's noon," I say, cupping your face in my hand. Turning such a beautiful countenance to plant a kiss on lazy lips.

"It is?" you question in disbelief. Your sleepy smile is replaced as you roll over and sit up. "Fine," a sort of glare is shot in my direction, "you got me up. What now?"

The sun's rays bathe your features in golden light. You are my goddess. "I don't know, what do you think?"

The stupid grin on your face threatens to pop your ears off. "Ah, but this time, I'm too tired."

I burst out laughing. "She would hear us for sure." As if to confirm my statement, there is a light rapping on the door. "See?"

You struggle to contain laughter of your own.

"Hold on," I shout at the offensive noise, at polished wood and dulled brass.

"Breakfast brother, or should I say lunch?" The handle jiggles. She has a confused tone to her voice, "Why is the door locked." Frustrated jiggling follows. You throw a pillow over your face so not to be heard. But it covers mine as well.

I'm too caught up in your lips to pay much attention to her. Your eyes close as our lips part. "Don't pull away," I say dreamily.

"She needs you. I need to become scarce." You kick the puddle of your clothes under the bed. "Sakura would freak if she saw those. I wear it all the time." Once again, I'm reminded why I enjoy having a bathroom off my bedroom.

"ONI-SANNNN!" she cries out, banging on the door.

"Mei-chan, I'll be back when I get some food." I sigh. To the door: "Kaiju! I'll be out in a minute."

"I am not a **monster**! And Touya, if you don't get your lazy butt out here, I'll kick the door down." Sakura moved in after Dad died. It was in his sleep. I see him from time to time, just like I see Mom. Sakura has the same ability now. I've seen her talking with them once in a while. But their visits have become less frequent these days.

"I'm coming," I groan, throwing on yesterday's clothes. "I'll be right there."

"Lemme guess, another girl?" she shouts. _It's the same one, it always has been… but she doesn't need to know that…_

"Kinda," I call back. You're standing in the doorway to the bathroom with a towel wrapped around you. I smirk. "You look better with that off." Your tongue flickers out at me, and you blow a silent raspberry.

"TOUYA!" she screams, threatening to blow the door off its hinges.

"I'm coming," and under my breath, "damn you're so impatient."

"I **heard** that!"

"I figured you would." And then I can hear the sound of water running. Unlocking the door and opening it just a crack, I manage to slip out. I pull it shut behind me and trudge toward the kitchen.

She's standing there with the apron that Syaoran kid gave to her. A spatula in one hand, the handle of a frying pan in the other. I have little doubt that she has been doing the same thing with that brat. After all, we both have our little secrets. Mine is just better kept than hers is.

"So," she says. The beginning of the question. "Who is she?" The rest of it. A pancake flops gracefully over in the frying pan. "What's her name?" _Sakura, if you only knew…_

"Does it matter?" I reply. "You wouldn't know her."

"Yes it does and maybe I do," she declares.

"Jeez squirt, just hurry up and give me two plate of pancakes." I completely wish to avoid the awkwardness of Meilin running into my sister. She takes very quick showers, unless I'm there, so she must be out by now.

Her finger flits out in the direction of two steaming plates. I can't figure out why I didn't see them.

"You know," she begins, "I miss having you and Yukito-san around in the mornings." The name of my former lover is said almost in a whisper.

I let him go without remorse. That's a lie… I cried for weeks. But, Meilin, you were there to dry my tears. And just after that—

"I'm going to **his** house today," she says. It is the end of summer, of course she is. Ever since she came home all floaty that one day, a sparkling gem on her finger, I surrendered to fate and let him have her. In reality, I knew that it was – that it still is – inevitable. But he's still a brat.

"You are?" I smile. She is going there because I have no way to stop her. She knows that I have finally given up. So, stripping of the apron, she hangs it next to mine: the one with peaches and peach blossoms. And the chef's hat, bought as a Christmas gag gift, one I couldn't find a way to turn down. The door opens and closes, just loud enough to carry the fact she has left to my ears.

"Good bye Sakura." It doesn't matter whether I say it or not, "be home sometime before dinner! Hell, bring the brat along too, if you want."

"And let you be able to poison **Syaoran**?" she calls back cheerfully. I can detect the extra effort to make me hear Syaoran's name.

I sigh, knowing the futility of my next few sentences. "At least call when you two finish with whatever you two are going to be doing." And from here, I can see the blush spreading on her cheeks. And then she is truly gone. Humming a tune, her keys jingling in her hands. Her car rumbles to life below.

I had made a list of at least a dozen reasons to not buy it. His name attached itself to at least half of them. In the end, it was Yukito himself who finally made me cave. _I hope you are happy with her my friend… happy with Nakuru…_

A tear develops and slides down my cheek. A hand comes from over my shoulder, brushing the few droplets away.

"Hey," you say from behind me, "you don't **do** sad, remember?" I let out a quivering laugh.

"Yeah, you're right." You give me a quick peck on the cheek as a reply.

"Oh, pancakes!" A hand snakes under my armpit to grab a fork on the table. You don't catch me by surprise when you pop a small bite into my mouth. I see the fork again, this time coming from over my shoulder, and spear another piece.

"You're not eating,' you say. "What, you want me to feed you or something?"

"How 'bout the former?" I reply, matching your question with one of my own.

"Nope—" the sound of your chewing muffles the next few words. A loud gulp is followed by your voice. "Sorry about that."

"About what?" I smile, and you can tell I don't care.

"Not gonna spoon feed you. I'm not your mother." The fork that is just inches from my mouth darts into your own.

"You keep this up, Syaoran will know about us."

"But then Sakura would find out as well."

"I never said there's not a downside to that idea." I look over my shoulder at you. Once again you have decided my clothes look better on you. Even if they are too big, you still look wonderful in them. At least, I seem to think so. You look wonderful in just about anything. Sheets and sweat come attractively to mind…

"I know that look." The words snap me out of my fantasies.

"What look?" I'm only slightly confused until, finally, my thoughts catch up to me. "Oh, no, that's not what I was thinking."

"You're sure?" you say with a slight smile. "I'm pretty sure the last time you looked at me that way—"

"We did it in the kitchen. I know, I know." I wave you off. And then you take the seat beside me.

"So…" You look down at the last pancake sitting on your plate.

"Here," I spear one on my plate, "you can have one of mine." After a moment, it slides off the fork and into the puddle of syrup on your plate.

"Actually, I was wondering what else we were going to do today."

"Other than have sex?" I laugh.

"Pervert."

"Yeah, it gets boring after a dozen or so times." I begin to poke at my pancake. "Well, she managed not to burn it."

"They're actually pretty good."

"I don't doubt it." I stop poking and begin cutting the small stack on my plate into smaller pieces. "She just manages to singe something whenever she makes it."

"She probably just singed her own then."

"Yeah, probably." I look at you and brush raven strands away from your face, tucking them behind one of your ears. "So, how is it that we got together again? How have we stayed together for such a long time?"

"Almost two years now, right?" You smile and stuff a large piece of pancake into your mouth.

"Yeah, you were only what, sixteen?"

Still chewing, you shake your head. After a moment, you finally are able to swallow. "Nah, still fifteen. Although, it was just before I turned sixteen." Using the sleeve of the over-large sweatshirt you are wearing, you wipe syrup away from your mouth. "It was a little after Yukito left. You were bawling your eyes out. I just happened to be there. And Sakura just happened to be out on errand. I was bored and went to check out the noises from your room. And you latched onto to me and just sat there, crying for almost an hour."

I sit for a moment and contemplate your words. "Did I—"

"No," a nostalgic smile graces your face, "not that time."

"That's a relief."

"Only because I ran out of the room before you got the chance to."

"Oh." I shrug. "I was lonely. I had a beautiful girl in my arms."

"The other way around dear."

"Yes, a beautiful girl was holding me in her arms." Your tongue darts out to nab a small bead of syrup rolling down your chin. "And either way, I don't remember you resisting too much when we eventually got around to it."

"I didn't. I was lonely too." And that hurt look comes over you. I hate that look. The downcast eyes and tightly pursed lips. I hate everything about it because I can't stand to see you hurt.

"And now?" I say.

Your expression brightens. "Now," you smile at me, that hurt look evaporating from your face, "I have you now."

"But are you still lonely?"

"Not really. Just every once in a while." Your gaze drifts to the window and then back to me.

"How so?"

"You're not around all the time."

"We can change that you know." Your pancakes have disappeared. Now you are just watching me with a slightly curious expression.

"They'd all flip out." You shake your head with slight amusement.

"If we got engaged," I pause, the full weight of the idea settling on me, "or if we got married?"

"Both," you chuckle. Sliding out of your seat, with the plate in hand, you begin washing it in the sink. "And that sounds something like a proposal."

"I'll think about it," I say.

"What's there to think about?" you ask.

"Not much really," I reply. Actually, there is a lot to think about. Syaoran and Sakura play heavily into this picture, and the rest deals some with money and more with our families. And both my magic and Sakura's magic is a part, but on a grander scheme of things. But I really don't care. I'd choose you through any hardship.

"Oh." A very simple statement to say the least.

"Yeah. Like I said, I'll think about it." I have been planning to do something about buying a ring to give you for a few months, but I have monetary issues to sort out first. Like Sakura's wedding… And I can't just go to Tomoyo or Sonomi-san for that. But I'm sure that Tomoyo would jump at the chance. After all, she is the one who has been talking with Sakura about the wedding for a few months now. All said and done, she's almost planning the thing herself.

Your next statement surprises even me. "This isn't a relationship of convenience, is it?"

I have to chose my words carefully so as not to accidentally hurt your feelings. "In the beginning, I think it was. But now, it's more than that. Much more."

"After all," you decide to complete my thoughts, "we wouldn't stay together so long if this was just out of convenience. Right Touya?"

"Right." I get up to place my plate in the sink and let you wipe the remaining syrup off it. Placing my arms around you, I put my head on your shoulder. "So, Meilin, what do you think?"

You dry your hands and shut the faucet off before replying. "About what?"

"Getting married," like talking about a taboo subject, I whisper my words in your ear.

"It's a good idea, but an idea that can be put on hold until after Sakura and Li are married." You kiss my forehead, turning your own head to do so. For a moment, you look like you are in deep thought. "Don't you have to work today?"

"Yeah, it's only for this afternoon and some of tonight. I have to go in about two, get off at about eight, maybe eight thirty."

"Mind if I tag along? It's my off day. I need something to do." You sigh. "And I need a ride back to my house."

"Won't they see us if you do that."

"**They **will be too busy screwing each other's brains out to notice."

"Good point." I shiver and you do the same. We both know the thought going through each other's mind at the moment.

"First I need a shower. Let me get changed and then I'll drive you over."

"Sure." You look at me for a moment.

"No, you aren't joining me."

"I've already had mine." You shake your head. "Males. Is that all you ever think about?"

"When I can tear my thoughts away from you." I grin. You smile.

"Fine. I'm wearing this back though."

"That usually means you're keeping it. I'm loosing too many of my clothes to you."

"So what? You'll get them back when we get married. Think of it as a wedding present of sorts." You giggle and I silence you with a quick kiss.

"Fine, just as long as you don't leave your clothes here again. Sakura does the laundry you know."

"And that's why she's been asking about you having women over?"

"Yes, she washed your clothes. They're on the top shelf of my closet." I begin the short journey up the stairs. "I'll be right back. Find something to do until then."

I don't hear your cheerful reply, but I walk away with thoughts of only you on my mind. My Chinese goddess and the love of my life…

= = Closing remarks? = =

Who to put this in next time, Meilin or Touya? I dunno but I'm sure either way I will have something interesting. Talk to you later and your responses tell me where to go here, so please… please… please review! I'll have to start doing review quotas if you don't!

If you have any suggestions/wishes for a story, please submit them to me at CiulineIhmenjo yahoo.com

That is all…

_Ja ne Ciuline Ihmenjo_


	3. Those First Three Seconds

Twin Strangers

Written by: Ciuline Ihmenjo

Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. The characters in Cardcaptor Sakura do not belong to me. CLAMP owns CCS. Besides, even if you do try and sue me, I have no money.

= Announcements =

First and foremost, is Sakura's brother's name spelled "Toya" or "Touya." I've seen it done both ways, so I just thought I'd get reader response!

Okies, chapter three of Twin Strangers here. This was meant to be only a one shot, so the series itself will only be a very short one. At the most, it will probably be about five, maybe six chapters. Of course, at the rate I'm writing this… it may be more. You never know…

Also, I would like to mention the fact that I will leech off others ideas about Meilin in an angsty way. This is also present in coming chapters of Speak no Evil. But please bear with me, it's part of the plot.

So, please, please, please review my lovely story! I spend so much time on these things!

_Italicized words_ are thoughts; **Bold words** are emphasis; CAPS WORDS are shouting; words in asterisks signify changes in scenes like the beginning and end of flashbacks or dream sequences

= = Those First Three Seconds = =

You know those first three seconds of thought? Where your mind wanders completely until it locks on some path it wants to follow? Well, that path is just where I finally left. I have finally found a train of thought to ride on. Of course, my thoughts, though having pleasant things in them, are not usually all that pleasant.

Unless I am with you: then it all changes. You are the remedy to my mental malady. You make me feel wanted, needed, more loved that any girl in the world. Touya Kinomoto, you have done something that no other could ever do for me. You have given me hope.

I don't remember when I first noticed 'it', my depression – all I know is that it was long before I tried to kill myself. But Syaoran walked in on my attempt before I could ever start. (I thank the heavens that he did so because if not for that, I would never have met you.) That's when I began to love Syaoran. I loved him because he meant something to me. A ray of light in a dark ocean of grief. And he was something else; he became my fiancée: because his mother understood.

That man… he should never have become part of my family. Because of him, I tried to prematurely cut the threads of my life short. Because of him, I could not go to school with the 'normal' children for I had too much fear… too many scars left unhealed, both mental and physical… too many days where I wouldn't move from the bed because I was crying so much. Because of him, I felt that I couldn't tell anyone. And I still haven't (and I'm working up the courage to tell you)… Because of him, I was constantly living a life of fear. It was all because of my stepfather…

My hopeless situation began with him. He suffocated all rays of light from the sky and turned my world of color into a world of gray.

I don't remember how old I was when he first crawled into my bed that one night. That night when he raped me the first time. I'm sure that I didn't scream for two reasons: I didn't want to kill my mother from the shock and I was too scared that he would try and kill me if I did. So, I spent the entire time in silence, trying to stem the growing fear in my body. It was a terrible experience, but I had to put on a brave front for my family. They couldn't know. And the only reason I let it continue was to protect my sisters. I did not want this monster to touch them. So I let him touch me all he wanted to. I surrendered myself to him, unable to anything but try and let my mind drift away from it all.

So I lived in my gray world until Syaoran Li added a few streaks of color. It was when I tried to slit my wrists. I had finally decided that I couldn't take it anymore. I think he must have heard me. He ran into the room, actually stood in the doorway, and just stared at me for a moment. He was speechless. When I looked at him with tear-streaked eyes, he must have known that I meant to do what I was about to do. I had been working up the courage for at least twenty minutes with cold, sharp steel pressed into pale flesh… He scrambled over to me and slapped the knife away. I felt the sting from his blow, but I didn't feel him. I barely registered his presence in the room. I could only think about the loss of my knife. At first I thought that he was my stepfather. And I reacted violently. But he held me down. And I reacted more violently. But, he calmed me, soothing my growing anger, stemming my growing fears, with his calm words.

So, we ended up getting engaged under his mother's wishes. And then my mother divorced that monster. I'm sure that because of that one attempt, I changed the rest of my life.

But I still lived in a world painted mostly gray.

As much as I loved Syaoran, I knew he didn't love me back. No matter how many times I tried hugging him, loving him with more than the entirety of my heart. He never returned it. This is what I fear: a relationship of convenience. A one-sided love.

That's about the time I chased after him, going to Japan to find him. For a while, I thought that I could have him. And then, when he started to love her, to love Sakura, I knew I had lost him forever. Once again, I was alone and my world turned completely back to gray. And all I could do was step into the background and pretend to support them all the way. I was as helpless as I was under my stepfather's strong grip. And that was when I began to have nightmares about being raped. So, life began to get harder. My grades began to slip lower and lower, and I began to slide further into a depression.

It was right after Syaoran had returned to Tomoeda, and his mother asked him to bring me with him. I'm sure she knew what was going on, and for that reason, she had decided to protect me in some way. That one fateful day, I was bored. I went wandering around to relieve my boredom. And I walked past your room and heard crying. I couldn't stop myself. A turn of the knob and I was in. I immediately felt my back hit the wall. I only managed a surprised yelp. You just held me tightly in your arms, pressing my body against the wall. And when your head lolled from my shoulders and onto my chest, I suppressed the scream rising in my throat. Peeling you off me, I ran out of the room. I planted myself firmly on the couch in the den. I suppose, now, that you fell asleep after that.

But you had just lost your love… I suppose we were both lonely souls looking for comfort, searching for some sort of solace. And we found each other.

So, you have always wondered why I never resisted you that first time? It was mostly because I couldn't. It was like being raped all over again. I froze up and lay limply in your arms. Just like I did when he raped me. But this time, you actually cared. You actually meant it when you said sorry when you rolled of me in the morning. And I actually felt wanted instead of some puppet on strings. I didn't feel like a discarded toy when you finished with me.

So, in the end, I couldn't help but to fall in love with you.

And the look on your face that first day I strode into your room and kissed you deeply… it was mostly shock until you began to kiss me back. I became a part of you that day without either of us knowing it.

Just like you said, for the first few months, our relationship was out of pure convenience. Two strangers searching for something they had lost. I had lost all hope and you were searching for something similar. Both of us sought a reason to move on every day.

But after that, I'm pretty sure it was the first night I stayed over we actually attempted to take things seriously. It was after you bought me that bottle of shampoo I knew I had found I place in your heart. I felt wanted. And that felt good. I finally didn't have to spend nights in my own room crying after I slept with you. I could use your shoulder. (It is the most wonderful shoulder to cry on.) So, I'm still trying to find a gift for you. I'm trying to repay you for giving me the thing that I needed most: my reason to live. You returned the color to my world.

You, unlike my other boyfriends (I've had two other than Syaoran) didn't mind that I wasn't a virgin. They broke up with me when they found out, by the way. You didn't ask me why causing all those memories I've been able to suppress to boil to the surface. Except it was just once but you never pressed the issue because I started to cry. You took me into your arms and held my shuddering body close to your own. You don't ask me about the past. You just love me. Your love is the unconditional kind. And even when I do accidentally bite or scratch you – and I don't mean from arguments, but you've probably guessed that – you don't really mind. After all, you've done the same to me. We have something special together. Extremely special. Probably more special than you had with Yuki, just on a different level.

And that's how I find myself at your house so often. I'm sorry, apartment – you get mad when it's called a house. But, I never tire of your presence. And I never tire of inhaling your scent, taking showers in your bathroom, waking up with you watching protectively over me in the mornings. I love it all, especially the way you say my name… "Meilin". Because you make me feel comfortable.

I love you so much I want to marry you. I've wanted to spend the rest of my life with you for a long time. And now I know you want the exact same thing. It makes my insides flutter just thinking about it…

========== ========== ========== ========== ========== ==========

"So," I smile, watching the strange grimace on your face as you try to find the shirt to your uniform, "what exactly **are** we going to do tonight?"

"Dinner and a movie sounds good," you reply.

"Ah, anything good out we haven't seen?" We've seen nearly every video and DVD at the local movie rental and the theater, even the bad ones.

"I meant here." You lean in and I feel the butterflies fluttering in my stomach. You don't get the chance to kiss me because I kiss you. Leaning forward, my lips find yours instead of the other way around. I close my eyes, savoring the moment. And behind close eyelids, my universe turns into pure whiteness.

But, air is a necessity, so we must break apart. "What if Sakura comes home?" I ask.

"When she goes over to your house, does she ever come back here early?" you say to me, throwing on the shirt of your work uniform.

"No, because—"

We both say it in unison, "Because she's too busy sleeping with him." And we laugh, not at the notion of the thought, but at each other.

"So, are we still going to work together?"

"Yes, I'm going to work with you." I say with a slight pout. You poke my nose with a finger and wiggle it there. It slides down my face and neck to poke me in the chest. I find myself giggling from the contact. "Stop Touya, that tickles."

"You're ticklish?" You are taken completely aback by my words.

I blush. I can feel the heat rising in my cheeks. My eyes turn to the ground and I toe the floor. "Yeah." _I've just done something **really** stupid…_ The thought barely has the time to register in my mind.

Then you are upon me. You pick my body up easily, swooping me into your arms, and send me into fits of uncontrolled laughter. "How come I never knew this?" you ask, you fingers lying whisper-soft caresses over every exposed inch of skin. Usually, this would be somewhat sensual, but at the moment, I'm finding that your actions are making it hard for me to breathe.

I can barely respond though the tears in my eyes and the quivering in my stomach. "I…" snorting noise… "never…" long fit of laughter… "told you…" a hiccupping giggle…

"Because I'd do this?" you say with a devilish gleam in your eyes.

I can only nod in response. After walking down the stairs with me in your arms, you finally set me down on the couch. "That's not fair," I say.

"I know. I'm not ticklish."

I growl in response. You pick me up under the armpits and kiss me on the cheek, twirling me around once or twice so the room swirls around us. And then you set me back on earth. "You know," I say to you, "with all these hickeys, it's getting difficult to find outfits to cover them." I roll down the sleeves on your sweatshirt to cover some of the deep red marks. They contrast too much with my skin.

"Well, you'll just have to start wearing my sweatshirts back over to my house."

"I said you could wait."

"And Syaoran doesn't say anything about my clothes in your laundry?"

"He think I'm raiding **his** closet."

"Ah," you smile, "that would explain it."

And suddenly the image of you wearing my least tomboyish clothes pops into my head. I can't help to start giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"You wearing my clothes." I receive an odd stare. I shake my head at the though, trying to dismiss it form my mind. It only brings upon more images. "At least Sakura didn't think you were trying to cross-dress!" The dam bursts and my flood of laughter ensues.

"That's not funny. You just happened to wear a skirt for once."

"Oh? And what will you do?" I snort, despite my best efforts to prevent it from escaping my mouth.

"I tickle, remember?"

I stop laughing. "That's really not fair."

"Well, until you find something, it's all that I've got." You shrug and pick your keys up off the counter.

"I can kick your ass."

"Good point, but you'd never do that to me."

"Why? Because I'd miss the sex?" I ask innocently.

"Something like that," you reply.

I laugh. "Good point." I run upstairs and strip off your clothes. After a minute of searching I find mine on your top shelf and put them on instead. And I run back down into your waiting arms.

"You know," you begin, "it's hard to walk like this." You kiss the top of my head. "And besides, I still have to get to work."

"Let's go then." I grab your hand firmly and lead you out the door. You grab a coat on the way out and lock the door behind us. It is only a quick trip down the stairs to your motorcycle below. You toss me the spare helmet and take your own seat. The key slides into its slot and your turn it, starting up the engine. I grab hold of your waist and put my head on your back, letting my thoughts wander toward the future.

"So, still want to get married?" you shout over the revving engine. My eyes widen and you smirk. "We can go look at rings after I get off work today. How 'bout it?"

I slide my helmet off my head and lock lips with you. After parting, you slide your own helmet onto your head. I do the same, but only after tucking a few stray locks behind my ear.

"I'd go anywhere with you." And I rest my head on your back again, savoring the moment.

= = Closing remarks? = =

Okay, chapter three of Twin Strangers. I wrote this early in the morning, so it hasn't been checked for grammar and all that yet. I'll get to that later and resubmit it if I have too many problems with it. Hope you guys like it either way though.

AND SEND MORE REVIEWS IN! My ego is suffering from review-deficiency!

If you have any suggestions/wishes for a story, please submit them to me at CiulineIhmenjo yahoo.com

That will be all…

Ja ne _Ciuline Ihmenjo_


	4. Four Rubies and a Diamond

Twin Strangerss

Written by: Ciuline Ihmenjo

Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. The characters in Cardcaptor Sakura do not belong to me. CLAMP owns CCS. Besides, even if you do try and sue me, I have no money.

= Announcements =

God, I don't know what it is about this fic that won't let **me** put it down. But, I'm totally into it. I love it! Keep those reviews flowing please! Or at least, start those reviews flowing! It's the only way for me to get response from my readers!

_Italicized words_ are thoughts; **Bold words** are emphasis; CAPS WORDS are shouting; words in asterisks signify changes in scenes like the beginning and end of flashbacks or dream sequences

= = Four Rubies and a Diamond = =

Hanging around a café is not exactly a pleasant experience. At least, my butt is sore as hell from sitting in a stupid chair for an hour. So, I decide to go shopping instead. Nothing looks really attractive to me though. Nothing really stands out to my eyes. But after an hour without you by my side, I begin to feel numb. The feeling is right in my chest. So, I escape back to the café and take a seat at the small bar there. It's mainly there to attract more business at night, if I recall your words correctly.

You don't say anything to me. But, a cup of tea is set in front of me and you reach out to tousle my hair. I just sit at the bar, idly munching on peanuts until you can free me from my boredom. I am slowly watching a clock that seems to be moving in reverse just to piss me off. But a watched pot never boils, so I decide to go back to my peanuts and warm tea. And my drooping eyelids…

And eventually, right before the evening crowd begins strolling in, you shake me softly from my dreams and back into reality. Your coat is draped across my shoulder. The light green puddle of tea in my cup is ice cold now. You smile, dumping the liquid into a sink behind the countertop.

"Hey sleepyhead, time to go."

I rub my eyes and cover my mouth before yawning. "It is?"

"Yeah." You look around before giving me a quick peck on the lips. And suddenly, I'm awake. "That did the trick," you say with a dopey grin.

"How come I can't do that to you?" I pout, gathering up your jacket and my purse. I notice you walking toward the door and I follow you.

"Do what?"

"Wake you up like that…" I sigh.

"I dunno." You open the door for me. "So, shall we see what we can do about getting engaged?" you ask once we reach your motorcycle.

I flush. But luckily, I can hide my red cheeks with the bike helmet. I all but shove the thing onto my head. And the motor revs to life beneath. You ride away from the restaurant and toward one of the local jewelers.

========== ========== ========== ========== ========== ==========

"It took you long enough," I sigh contently, looking through the glass at the rings below.

"To do what?" you ask, your head at a slight angle toward your left shoulder.

"PROPOSE!" I exclaim. Luckily, no one else is in the store, so the comment goes unnoticed.

You grin and chuckle softly. "Oh, that."

I pout. "Yes, that."

"Have you found anything you like?" the saleswoman asks us.

"Not yet ma'am," you say with a slight shake of your head.

"If you need any help, please feel free to ask me. We're only open for about twenty more minutes, so feel free to browse until then." She walks over to a seat behind the cash register and begins to do her nails with a file.

My eyes pass over each glittering gem set into rings of gold, silver, and platinum. Your finger hovers just above the glass, stopping over each ring.

"That one," you say, your finger stopping over a white gold ring with two diamonds planted in its center.

"Too…" I can't think of a word, so I say the easiest thing that comes to mind, "not me."

You smile. "Oh, and what would you be?"

I quickly point out what seems to be the only ring in the store with rubies in it. "Red has always been my favorite color." The four rubies sparkle in the light, against the yellow gold of the ring, and the single diamonds set in the middle of them smiles back at us. "You should know that!" But then the price tag catches my eye and I give up on the notion. I begin scanning, hoping for another ring to catch my eye. But nothing attracts my attention.

You seem to notice the outrageous price as well. "Well, if it didn't cost enough for a new motorcycle, I'd probably buy it." I can see the gears turning in your mind. My mouth works itself into a frown.

I hold up a hand. "Touya, you **will not** sell your bike just to get me an engagement ring!"

You look taken aback for a moment and then sigh, waving your hands in front of you. "I won't sell my bike."

"Swear it to me." I give you my best look; one the expresses only deathly seriousness.

"I swear that I will not sell my motorcycle." You grab my hand and pull out my pinky, locking it with your own. "I know it's kind of childish, but I pinky swear that with you."

After unlocking my finger with yours, I cross my arms over my chest. Your statement satisfies me, so I hook my arm in yours, resting my head against your arm.

"I'm sorry miss," you say to the woman behind the counter, "but we just couldn't find anything that we wanted."

She gives you a curt nod, taking more interest in the shape of the nail on her index finger. I stick my tongue out in her general direction, and you cover my mouth with a hand. You place an arm around me, unhooking my arm from you to do so, and drape your arm over my shoulder. You mouth covers my own for only a moment and you push me out the door.

"So," I say, one hand on the seat of your motorcycle, "why don't we just get one custom made?" I sigh, looking up at the sky. The colors of dusk are beginning to fade only to be replaced by the deep blue-black of the night.

"You actually read my mind there." You toss me the spare helmet. "Let's just go home and enjoy each other's company."

"Sounds like a plan." I smile and let my cheek rest against your back. "Let's go home."

========== ========== ========== ========== ========== ==========

We arrive at your apartment all but stumbling through the door. My lips are locked with yours… my hands fumble for your key and it drops to the ground. After a few jingles of the keys as they tumble through the air, it comes to a stop just in front of the door.

"Shit," I say, breaking away to pick up the metal object.

"Yeah, that is just about the thought on my mind too." You smile and place your hand on top of mine. And we both unlock the door together.

"That really ruined the mood," I grumble. Running toward the couch, I jump, turning in midair to land on my back. Two bounces, and my body settles into the thick cushions.

"Don't break my furniture," you call out, hanging the jacket you had on a hook just inside the doorway.

"I won't!" I call back. I grope for the remote and turn the television on. There is nothing of interest, hardly to blame because you only have cable. After all, if I can't find anything interesting on our satellite…

"So," you sit by me – which is to say, practically on top of me – on one of the arm rests. "What to do now."

I stifle a yawn. "I'm sure we can think of something other than sex."

"Like talking about our future?" Something warm plants itself in my chest and I can almost feel myself glowing. You look at me strangely for a moment, "Would you care to tell me what that was about?"

"Nah," I sigh. "It's just such a wonderful feeling." Suddenly another thought appears in my mind. _How am I going to tell him about me, the real me, the one I keep bottled inside?_ I frown, trying to get the acrid taste of fear out of my mouth. _No, I have to tell him now!_

"That doesn't look like an elated expression." You lean down to kiss me on the tip of my nose. I'm too absorbed in my thoughts to pay much attention to you.

"Touya," I begin, keeping my voice level, "there's something I've been meaning to tell you." You are about to make some half-serious comment, but my facial expression tells you otherwise. You close your mouth.

"Hey," you place a hand on mine, "is there something wrong?"

"Yes. I mean, no… well, kind of."

"That's a straight answer." Your hand returns to your side.

"Damn it!" I slam my fist into the coffee table in front of the couch. "I don't need that right now."

"Woah, calm down," you say, holding your hands up. Your face hovers above my own, "I'll listen. You know that. It doesn't matter what secrets you have from your past, I'll still be here when you wake up. I won't go away. I promise."

I can feel the tears coming, but I can do little to stop them. "You promise?" I whisper though the first sobs. You nod, not quite knowing what to do. Finally I feel you pull my body into a tight embrace. I put my head on your shoulder and let nearly eight years of sorrow pour out.

"Have I ever told you," I sniffle, interrupting myself, "what a wonderful shoulder you have?"

You laugh in response. "No, you haven't."

"Well, it's great, don't change anything about it." I take a deep breath and close my eyes, trying to put my feelings into words, trying to form words at all.

"It all started when my stepfather raped me." Your eyes narrow and I can see your hand clench into a fist. "I'm alright really."

"You're just saying that."

"I know, but it's what I've been saying for the last eight or nine years." I try to lighten the mood, "It's kind of preprogrammed." You only nod and then motion for me to continue. And I do. Everything just flows out. The last eight years come back to me like I was watching them on the television, like I had my life scripted and memorized a speech that I was going to give, the speech I was giving right now. So, I tell you everything. I tell you about my engagement to Syaoran, my old feelings toward my cousin. I tell you about the suicide attempt. About the endless nights and days of both sorrow and fear. I feel myself traveling a road that I am not quite ready to go down.

At some point, you take me back in your arms. My voice is barely above a whisper, so I guess that it serves a dual purpose: to comfort me and to listen. And I start to cry again, whimpering into your shoulder. The hot tears run in rivulets down the path of my face to land in the growing puddle on your shoulder. You make shushing noises and lay small kisses on my face. When that doesn't calm me, you bury you nose in my hair and just hold me.

I'm not sure why, but it is what calms me the most: the feeling of being in your arms. It calms me just to be there beside you. You holding me in your arms.

"How did you live with that?" you say once I stop crying. Through puffy eyes, I turn my head to the clock. It reads well past midnight.

"How long have we been sitting here?" I say, my voice still trembling.

"Nearly three hours." You shake your head. "I don't care."

"But…"

"Meilin, I don't care."

"BUT YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!" I wail. I can feel the tears trying to come, but I have no tears left to cry.

"That's true, but I know what sorrow is. I do not know what life is like trying to find some place to find a footing, but I can help you to find one." You pull your head away so you can look in my eyes. "Meilin, you're the one I love. Nothing will change that. I don't care if you were or were not raped because, to me, you are everything and nothing else matters."

I let out a choked sob. "Touya…" but I can't form any more words. Instead, I reach out to cup your face.

"I'm sorry, for forcing myself on you that first time." You bow to me and I nod, rubbing my eyes.

"It's okay," I manage to crack a slight smile, "you didn't know."

You sigh and lean back against the chair. Digging in your pocket, you pull out a kerchief and hand it to me. "I don't use this too much and you look like you need it more than me." You smile and I can't help but to smile back. At least, I feel the corners of my mouth turning into a smile.

"And I've lived this way," I blow my nose and rub my eyes with my sleeve again, "because I can't live any other way. I just kept going. That's all, it's the only thing I **could** do."

"You're strong then," you say softly.

"No I'm not."

"Then you're insecure," you chuckle, "because no one else on the planet could still be alive after going though what you have. I mean it." You reach out with a hand and tousle my hair.

"You'd be pretty insecure yourself…"

"I know." You pick me up, cradling me in your arms. "Just go to sleep now." I close my eyes and listen to you breathing. You lean your head down to kiss me and I respond, my lips moving automatically.

And then we hear the jingling of keys and the scraping of a key in a lock. The door swings open. I know it's too late. And from the look in your eyes, I can tell you know the same thing.

"Oni-chan! I'm home!" she says cheerfully.

I image that we both looked like deer in headlights. Of course, I probably look like I have just been beaten. My eyes are puffy and extremely red and there are lines on my face from the path of my tears. We both look up at her at the same time. She drops her purse and just stares, open-mouthed at us.

_Oh no…_ I think. And then I heard the voice, his voice. I pray that **he** wouldn't be here too. His head peeks over her shoulder.

"Sakura, what's going on? What's the hold up?" He reaches from behind her to place a hand on each of her shoulders. He leans in and kisses her on the top of her head. Her finger shoots up, pointing at us.

I'm still cradled in your arms, wishing myself to be small at the moment. I image you are doing the same. He looks up and his mouth bobs open and closed like a fish for a moment. He rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Hey Meilin," he says calmly.

"H-H-Hey Syaoran," I say, swallowing the lump in my throat.

You set me on the floor, letting me swing my feet so I have a controlled landing. "So, I guess we'll let them both break it to us then?" you ask with a slight chuckle.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice now." I take a few deep breaths and clear my throat. "Syaoran, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend."

He and Sakura turn their heads and exchange a look of pure shock. And then they shout in unison one word: "WHAT?"

= = Closing remarks? = =

Well, that one just began to write itself. Now I have only two chapters to go. Maybe three if I can pull it off. I'm probably going to do an epilogue for this and also will continue to write from this universe. And once again, it is late… erm… early in the morning, I have had no sleep, no caffeine and I'm sleepy, so pardon my spelling errors!

If you have any suggestions or wishes for a story, please submit them to me at CiulineIhmenjo yahoo.com

That is all…

Ja ne _Ciuline Ihmenjo_


	5. Five's a Crowd

Twin Strangerss

Written by: Ciuline Ihmenjo

Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. The characters in Cardcaptor Sakura do not belong to me. CLAMP owns CCS. Besides, even if you do try and sue me, I have no money.

= Announcements =

Well, this chapter just came out suddenly, so this update is very much ahead of what I suspected it to be! Anyhow, please read, review, and recommend me (to others)! Anyhow, pardon my spelling and grammar once again as I hurried through this one so I could post it before I lost the idea!

_Italicized words_ are thoughts; **Bold words** are emphasis; CAPS WORDS are shouting; words in asterisks signify changes in scenes like the beginning and end of flashbacks or dream sequences

========== ========== ========== ========== ========== ==========

Chapter 5: Five's a Crowd

After a few minutes, both the brat and Sakura stop staring at us. In that time, I move over to the couch to set you gently one it.

Syaoran just glares at me. "And you accuse me of stealing your sister." He sighs and then shrugs. "So exactly how long have you been together?"

Sakura makes a few sputtering noises. After a moment, she settles back against the wall and just watches the scene. "You're taking this a little too well," she says to him.

"I had a hunch." He sighs again, this one deeper. "I'm surprised that you didn't harbor your own suspicions as well."

"Well, it's oni-chan we're talking about."

You take this opportunity to defend me. "Your brother is perfectly capable of having a girlfriend thank-you-very-much." And then you grab my arm protectively.

"That's not what I meant," she says, looking at me, her eyes meeting my own. "That came out wrong."

I sigh. "Listen, now you know. We're a couple. That's all there is to it."

"How long has this been going on?" Syaoran says.

"Two years," you say softly, "it's been nearly two years now."

"WHAT?" Syaoran and Sakura exchange surprised looks yet again.

"But that's right when…" Sakura trails off. I know she can't bring herself to say the words: _Yukito left you…_

Syaoran jumps right to the point. "How did you manage to," he fumbles for a word, "hide it for so long?" He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "No one knew about it. I had my suspicions you had found another guy, but," he points at me, his finger trembling with accusation, "**him**?"

"Yes," you say calmly, "him is Touya. He is the one that I love." Your arms encircle my waist. "It's almost like you and Sakura."

"How?" she asks. "We're completely different."

"It's something that, in all rights, should not really happen." I look at my sister, "In the beginning, he was your rival, and yet, you two fell in love. I hated him for that and thought that he and – pardon my saying this Meilin – his gaki cousin should go back to China." You grumble something in Chinese and Syaoran sniggers.

"No, no, he defiantly hated both of us Meilin." He says with a sigh. "So, how far have you two gone?"

You begin to speak, but your words become muffled as I clamp my hand over your mouth. "Far enough, that's all." I turn and put my mouth just next to your ear. "I don't believe they want to hear of our exploits in bed my dear," I whisper fiercely.

"So you know then?" he says quietly. He shuts his eye for a moment as if trying to forget something painful.

I nod in response. "If I ever get my hands on the bastard, he will die."

"Good luck, because you'll be cleaning him off the pavement." He smiles at me. "At least it's something that we agree on." And we share a short laugh.

Meilin looks away and Sakura just cocks her head slightly to the side. "Hoe?" she says, the confusion evident on her face.

"Never mind," I say, waving the idea off with my hand. "So, what do we do now?"

"Well," Sakura clears her throat, "I was thinking. We haven't had dinner yet." Her stomach growls. So, I was wondering if the option for you to cook was still open." She gives me her best puppy-dog eyes and clasps her hands together.

You look at me with a raised eyebrow and laugh. "Well Touya, I'm pretty hungry too."

"You eat after we talk," Syaoran says, pulling you aside and onto the couch. "Let them cook."

"What?" Sakura exclaims. "But we haven't been able to spend much time together in the last month." She sighs and pulls her apron of the hook. "I'll make sure to poison your food," she says with a mischievous glint in her eyes. I notice his adam's apple bob up and down as he nods nervously. "Actually, Meilin, you can wait. I must talk to Sakura about the wedding." He walks over to her and gives her a kiss on the lips. I clear my throat and they break apart. Her apron has magically reappeared back on its hook.

"I'll work on dinner, you two work on keeping your clothes on." They blush. Sakura grabs him by the hand and leads him in the direction of her room.

You get up and pull on the spare apron. "So, does the master chef need any help?" She pulls out a knife and cutting board. "I'm sure I can find something to do other than turn our dinner into charcoal. The least I can do is cut food up. I'll be more useful that way."

"You **are** getting better a cooking."

"Yeah, I can boil water," she says sarcastically, placing the board and blade by the sink. "And toast, I forgot about toast."

I smile and begin to pull out a bag of vegetable and then some miso from the refrigerator. "You forgot about instant meals and anything you can microwave."

"Good point. Plus, it gives me an excuse to be near you." you say and snatch the bag of vegetables out of my right hand. "So, how about that ring?" you change the subject. "I'm getting tired of talking about my lack of culinary skills."

I nod. "Another good point. I have a friend who custom makes jewelry. I knew him from High School, so it shouldn't be too hard to have him make one. He owns his own store just outside of town. We can go this weekend. I ended up having it off." I hand you some chicken – still covered tightly in the plastic wrap – from last night. "This should still be fresh, so have at it. And use smaller pieces. As much as I'd love to see your cousin choke, Sakura would kill me."

I put the pot on the stovetop and begin to read the instructions for an easy miso soup dish. The rice cooker appears on the counter and I thank you after adding the required amounts of water and rice to it. After about ten minutes, we both lean back against the counter. You take a sip of the glass of wine sitting next to me and sigh.

"How exactly are we going to tell them we're engaged?"

"We're not going to?" I attempt.

"We have to or they'll find out." You ponder your own words for a moment. "I don't know what's worse, them finding out or us having to tell them."

"Well, going with the lesser of two evils, I'd have to say us having to tell them is the better choice." I sigh and pour part of the vegetables into the pot of miso broth. "We can tell them over dinner."

"Tell us what?" Syaoran calls from the top of the stairs. Sakura is blushing furiously and he is keeping calm.

"You'll find out!" you yell back to him. He scowls at you. You stick your tongue out as a response. His expression brightens and I can tell a wordless conversation just went on. Your expression seems different now. I can hear you humming as you begin to place the bowls – full of soup – on the table. A second bowl, this time containing rice topped with tempura-style vegetables follows.

You all take a seat at the table as I hang both my apron and the spare one back on their hooks. You finish doling out pairs of chopsticks and soup spoons before digging into her own meal. She nods at me and I take the seat next to her.

"I know it's a light meal, but it's all I could do in little time with such short notice," I say after finally settling my chair.

"That's no problem," Syaoran says, pouring a cup of tea from the pot for himself. He sets that cup next to Sakura and pours a second for himself. Sakura only nods, her mouth already full of food.

"There's plenty. Stop worrying so much." You emulate his actions and place the pot back in the center of the table.

"So," Sakura says, "what did you two want to tell us?"

"Well," you begin, but Syaoran hold up a hand.

"We have to tell you something once you two finish." He nods at Sakura. She begins to take extreme interest in her bowl of rice. He motions for you to continue.

You glare at him and clear your throat. "Well, it's just that we… that is Touya and I… we're getting engaged." You wave your hands in front of you. "No, I mean, we are engaged. We're getting married."

Sakura drops her spoon. It tries pathetically to stay afloat in her soup, but only succeeds in drowning. Syaoran sips calmly at his tea letting the words sink in. Sakura shakes her head, her amber tresses flying about before blinking rapidly."

"After you guys though, so don't worry we won't steal the show." You laugh a bit.

"I don't think that they're concerned about that," I lean over and whisper in your ear. "Maybe we should have waited?"

"You just read my mind," you mutter. "Well," you say looking up, "what do you say?"

"C-c-congratulations," Sakura stammers.

Syaoran put his cup down and draws in a sharp breath. "Well, we have news too." He sighs, exhaling slowly. "Sakura and I… well, she that is. What I"m saying is that Sakura and I, you see." He continues to stumbles over his words. "She and I are getting married soon and all and well..." He reaches behind his head and scratches himself behind his ear. "What I'm trying to say is—"

He never finishes. Sakura interrupts him. "I'm pregnant!" she blurts out.

You drop your spoon. It doesn't try to stay afloat in your soup; it just clatters against the ground. The tea in my mouth instantly sours and I spit it – violently – back into the cup. The only noise in the room to be heard is the spoon rattling to a stop. You bend down to pick it up and wipe it off with a napkin.

I can feel my eyebrow twitching and I can't hold the words in. "MY SISTER IS WHAT?"

========== ========== ========== ========== ========== ==========

Closing remarks?

Unfortunately, I have no closing remarks! Sorry guys! Two more chapters and a prequel to go for this story! I'll have the next chapter posted by next Sunday. But I have work and all to attend to, so it may be later!

Keep send in reviews and please, please, please tell others to read and review this as well!

If you have any suggestions or wishes for a story, please submit them to me at: CiulineIhmenjoyahoo.com

That is all…

Ja ne _Ciuline Ihmenjo_


	6. Six More Months

Twin Strangers

Written by: Ciuline Ihmenjo

Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me.  The characters in Cardcaptor Sakura do not belong to me.  CLAMP owns CCS.  Besides, even if you do try and sue me, I have no money.

This story seems to update faster than my others no?  Anywho, that's just me running with a great idea.  I'll finish this one up and have room to branch off it!  Stay on the look out 'cause this will finish up soon!  And thank you everyone who has reviewed my fiction "Fallen" and for giving me those wonderful 120 reviews!  I love you guys!

_Italicized words_ are thoughts; **Bold words** are emphasis; CAPS WORDS are shouting;

= = Six More Months = =

_Good god…_ I can't seem to figure out what is happening, so I repeat myself in a louder tone.  "MY SISTER IS **WHAT**?"  I rise from my seat, one hand still grasping a trembling cup of tea.  It soon finds solace in the table so the liquid inside of it doesn't find the floor.

Syaoran starts to speak, but he is cut off once again.  Sakura holds up one hand and stops him.  "I'm pregnant," she repeats, this time, her voice softer.

I am still too dazed to hear her.  And I do the one thing any overprotective brother would probably do: I haul the brat out of his seat by the collar of his shirt.

"Let me get this straight," I say as calmly as I can – which, of course, is not very calm at all.  "You got Sakura pregnant?"

"That's correct."  He grabs my clenches hands.  "Now, if you don't mind, please let go of my shirt."  I do and he falls unceremoniously to the ground.  The whole room stops moving, for just a moment, as time seems to dilate.  We all need time for the previous conversation to sink into our individual brains.  I finally snap out of my daze and time goes back to normal.

"What were you thinking?" I mutter.

"He wasn't," both you and Sakura pipe up.  They both look at each other and then go back to their food.

"They're right you know."  He finally rises off the floor.

"How," I choke, the words catching in my throat, "how long has it been?"

Sakura swallows audibly.  "We've known for about three months."

"How can you stand it?" you ask my sister.

"Hoe?"  My sister uses her famous 'phrase of unknowing.'

"The lack of sex," you utter sarcastically.  The next sound is that of my palm colliding with my forehead.  "I mean it," you say to me.  "I can't figure out how these two," you rack your brain for the correct words and once again you say the first thing that comes to mind, "**rabbits** can go on like this."

Syaoran laughs and your comment serves its purpose: to ease the tension.  "Well, its because we're – as you so affectionately put it – rabbits in the first place that we're in this mess to begin with."  He sighs and falls back into his chair.  It groans in protest.  I remind myself of the need for new kitchen furniture.

I sputter helplessly until you put a hand on my shoulder.  "Well it looks like you're going to be an uncle."  I turn to glare at you and you giggle.

"You're not helping too much."

"What?  Did you want me to say that you're going to be an aunt?"  Once again, you diffuse the situation.

"Okay, I give."  I turn to Syaoran.  "You'd better take care of her.  Because if you screw up…" I let my words hang as a threat, one that is far from idle.

"I'm not going to screw up," he thinks about this for a moment and then adds, "much."

Sakura, caught in the middle of everything, sighs.  I hear her as she scoots her chair back and rises.  We all turn toward the noise.  Her eyes widen for a brief moment and she sighs.  "Well, that's it."  Both bowls are empty.  She gets up and places them into the sink.  "I'm going up to my room to sleep."

"I'll be up in a second," Syaoran says.  He rushes over to his plate and puts it in the sink as well.  Turning on the faucet, he runs the dishes under the water for a moment.  "Meilin?" he asks.

The full question never comes out because you already have an answer awaiting him.  "I'm not washing dishes for you."

"But Sakura and I…"

"You need to talk?"  You cross your arms over your chest.  "Well, she's pregnant, you're not.  That means that you aren't getting off cleaning duty so easily."  You get up and rinse your bowls out.  "Besides, I have this dumb feeling that you two aren't going to just be talking."

His blush is clearly visible through his glare.  "Fine, I'll clean."  He begins to wash out his bowl and dries it before placing it on a drying rack by the sink.

"Well," you say to me, "what do you think about all of this?"

"I'm pissed off at your gaki cousin," I say casually.

"Hey!" he calls from the sink.

"You're not part of this conversation unless you want me to ban you from seeing her until the wedding."  I can hear the loud gulp from his direction and the water shuts off.

"I'm going to go and talk to her now," he says.

"You are?" I ask.

"Yes, I am."

I haul him back, using the back of his shirt collar.  "No, you're staying here and talking to me." 

You shoot me a look saying that you would rather not be part of this argument.  "Listen, the only reason I'm going to stay here," you say, "is so that you two don't end up killing each other."  She sighs and takes a seat on the only chair in the den.

I take a seat and try to collect my thoughts.  "Listen kid…"

"I'm not a kid."

"Well you are in my eyes, so just shut up and listen."  I shut my eyes for a moment.  "Sakura, she's all that I have left."  I hear you make a rude noise, but I choose to ignore it.  "I don't want to see her hurt or anything like that.  It was enough when Yukito went to England with Nakuru," I continue, using the names of the moon guardians' temporary forms, "and it was bad when I lost touch with the world for that little while.  She's in a bad state right now and she needs some time to figure out her place in this world."

"That's what she's been telling me."  He crosses his arms from where he's leaning against the wall.

"So that means lighten up for a little while.  She needs some time alone."  His eyes narrow.  "Okay, that means that I would like you to give her some time alone.  She still has her job to worry about and in addition to that, she still has to deal with the wedding plans and school."

"Oh, that's taken care of," he says.

"What's taken care of?"

"Tomoyo volunteered."  It is all that needs to be said.

"She… That's good."  I did not really want to drag Tomoyo into this – after all she is family – but she seems to take on the task extremely willingly. 

"And quite frankly, I am still trying to deal with the fact that I'm going to loose her forever."  I massaged my forehead with a palm.  "And I'm still trying to figure out how she ended up with a gaki like you."

He makes an even ruder noise than you had uttered, and like yours, his is ignored as well.  "Is that all?"

"That's all for now."

"I can leave."

"Yes, I want to spend some personal time with my love to you know."  Your smile is fully of mischief as he turns his head toward the stairs.

"So that means you two are going to get married?" he asks suddenly.

I don't even get the chance to open my mouth before you answer.  "Yes, we are getting married Li."

"And he hasn't broken your heart?"

"No, he most certainly has not."  Your cheeks are taking on a slightly reddish tint but not from embarrassment.  "Li, damn it, he's my fiancée.  He's different."

"That's what you said about the other two," he counters.

"Well, they were stuck up pricks."

I try and get in between the two of them, but quickly reconsider my option.

"Listen," he says, "you may not be my fiancée anymore, but you are still family."  He sighs and I can tell that he put himself into a difficult position.  "That means I'm still going to watch over you."

"Li, I didn't know you cared," you say in a sarcastic tone.

"Well I do," he says in all seriousness.  He turns to me, "Listen Kinomoto, you'll kill me if I ever break Sakura's heart?"

I nod.

"That will pale in comparison to what I do to you if you break Meilin's heart."

I smile.  _So the gaki at least cares for you…_

You only watch his retreating figure before pouncing on me.  "What do you mean 'she's all I have left'?"  You kiss me fiercely on the lips.  "You have me."

"But that wouldn't have quite the effect I was looking for on Syaoran." 

You sit back on my lap and cross your arms.  "I don't care.  I can't believe you!"  You sigh.  "I can't stay mad at you.  You're not fair."

"Why?  Because you can't stay mad at me?"

"Yes… no… ah… damn…" you fling your arms in the air, almost slamming one into my face, "I don't know!"  You sigh and turn around so your back is resting against my chest.  I wrap my arms protectively around you.  And we just sit like this for a while.

"Well," I say finally, "how does it feel to know you're getting married?"

"Wonderful?" you try.

"Not quite what I was looking for, but it'll have to do."

"Perfect?  Like a dream come true?" you tease.

I smile and give you a quick peck on the cheek.

"That wasn't very romantic," you mutter.

"It wasn't supposed to be."  I gather you up in my arms and carry you up the stairs.  "Now this is supposed to be."

"I still don't think it is," you chuckle.

"Well then you'll just have to deal with it."  I reach my door and flop down on the bed.  I can hear the start of a scream from you, but I silence it with my mouth. 

You roll off me and so you're lying next to me.  I get up and take my shirt off.  It ends up in my laundry bin.  I throw on an over-large shirt and strip off the uniform pants.  After checking to make sure I have an extra uniform for tomorrow, I return to the bed.  In that time, you've managed to strip almost completely and rolled over onto your stomach.  I raise an eyebrow.

"If you think that's going to get you laid, you're wrong."

"Actually, I was just going to sleep.  I have to go to work early tomorrow."  I close my eyes.

"Hey, you're not supposed to do that."

I open one eye, "Do what?"

"You're not supposed to just go to sleep!" you wail.  You have a pout on your face.

"So you were just trying to get me to say yes?"

"Of course."

"Well, I'm too tired," I roll over, "good night."

"Touya!"

"Sleeping," I murmur.

You repeat my name a few more times with growing urgency.  "Fine."  I can hear you shift so you are closer to me.  "Then I'll just wake you up earlier so we can do it then."

"Whatever floats your boat."

You crawl over the top of my body – much to my discomfort – and settle against me again.  "Hey Touya?"

"I'm trying to sleep."

"Thanks."

I open my eyes.  "For what?"

"Being there for me."

"I'll always be there for you."  I yawn.  "Now go to sleep, I have work tomorrow."

You close your eyes and I can still smell the jasmine in your hair.  It fans out around you and seems to glow in the moonlight shining through the blinds.  You shift slightly and murmur something incoherent.  A content smile graces your face.  I put a protective arm around you and close my eyes.  I take on last glance at you before and to let my thoughts settle on only you…

= = Closing remarks? = =

Two more chapters at most, but I'll probably only write one.  Don't worry though, I'll still keep writing continuations of this fiction if **and only if** I get more reader response.  And thank you for giving me 19 reviews at the least.  Just want more, 'cause I'm still suffering from a case of "lack of reader response."  Well, that'll be all for now see you in about two weeks or so!

If you have any suggestions/wishes for a story, please submit them to me at CiulineIhmenjoyahoo.com or KrauseSWcadet.com (the one that I check more often at the current time…)

Ja ne  _Ciuline Ihmenjo_


	7. Seven Months Later

Twin Strangers

Written by: Ciuline Ihmenjo

Cardcaptor Sakura does not belong to me. The characters in Cardcaptor Sakura do not belong to me. CLAMP owns CCS. Besides, even if you do try and sue me, I have no money.

This story seems to update faster than my others no? Anywho, that's just me running with a great idea. I'll finish this one up and have room to branch off it! Stay on the look out 'cause this will finish up soon! [And thank you everyone who has reviewed my fiction "Fallen" and for giving me those wonderful 143 reviews!] I love you guys!

_Italicized words_ are thoughts; **Bold words** are emphasis; CAPS WORDS are shouting;

= = Seven Months Later = =

We finally make it to the Li clan household after about an hour's drive from the airport.

The minute I find where we would be staying, I run toward the room and flop back on the bed. "We're supposed to be relaxing, right?" You nod, looking about three seconds away from complete unconsciousness. I have the urge to kill the next thing that enters the room. "Then why the hell don't I feel relaxed?"

You are too tired to say. After about five minutes of complete silence, I finally hear your voice. It's strained and thin. "Jet lag?" I crack a smile and roll over onto my stomach. "It could be that neither of us have slept for two days," you add.

"Weddings are too much of a damn drain!" I cry out. I hear you grunt from you are sprawled out on the chair, and I take the noise as agreement. "But still, I can't believe I'm back in Hong Kong!" I shift into a sitting position.

"And I don't believe that I went with you," you mumble from the chair.

"Well, it was Sakura who asked you to come." I look out the window of my old room and sigh.

"Told," you mutter.

"Not much difference. You would have come no matter what she said."

"Good point."

I yawn, stretching my arms over my head. "I'm sleepy. Can you believe we actually have your sister's wedding in a week?"

"Yet we're here about four days too early for both the rehearsal and the actual event." You push your body upright with your feet.

"Well, I wanted to spend some time with my family, that's all."

"So you have ulterior motives then?"

"I'm back home," I reply.

"You're also hogging the bed," you say, abruptly changing the subject.

"I'm wha—?" My question is never completed. You stagger over and pick me up in a fierce hug.

"I said you're hogging the bed. Now make some room." A stupid grin is plastered on your face.

"TOUYA KINOMOTO, IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT…" I shout.

"You'll do what?" you whisper in my ear. I feel a sudden warm wetness and melt under it. My brain sets off fireworks.

"I'm not that easy… too…" I falter. My brain is turning quickly into something along the lines of steamed spinach. My thought process is crawling along like a dying snail. I've nearly stopped thinking coherent thoughts. All because of your breath on my neck and your tongue in my ear.

You nuzzle against my neck and my world explodes. Pulling my body closer to your chest, you fall backward and onto the bed. You somehow manage to turn me around in midair so I am facing you now that we have landed. "Y'know, you can make room for two on a twin bed."

My capacity for speech is about nil at the moment, so I just sputter helplessly. _I never needed room for two on this bed… the exact reason I bought the damned thing in the first place: one person only!_

"Meilin?" You wave a hand in front of my eyes. "You in there?" You rap my skull lightly with a knuckle and I grimace above you. I perceive it as an annoyance before snapping into full awareness.

"Ow."

"Profound thought my love."

"Quit it you." I rub my head. "I just zoned out." I place my palms on the mattress to support myself so you no longer have to.

"You had me scared for a moment there." You brush my bangs away from my eyes and kiss me gently.

"God, I feel like such a ditz." You choose the smartest action. You remain silent.

"Going to sleep now?" you ask me.

"Yes, and you would not make a good mattress, no matter what you believe." I roll off the bed and stand, completely ignoring your boyish smirk. "I'll go and sleep on the couch."

"The **couch**?" you exclaim. The smirk is gone and shock replaces it.

"Yes, I said **couch**. Do you have a problem with that?"

"I believe the question would be: do you have a problem with that?"

"No." I turn around and being to root though the hangers in my closet. "Night clothes… night clothes…"

"Night clothes?"

"I don't own 'pajamas,'" I respond from inside the closet.

"So this means that you're not going to wear my t-shirts anymore?" I can swear you almost sound relieved.

"No, you're getting all your clothes back before we get married, so I vowed to stop wearing them."

"Then sleep naked since you can't seem to find anything."

"On the couch?" I chuckle, "not a chance."

"No, I meant in here. I'm sure this bed would hold two people."

"As appealing as that is I'm not sleeping with you."

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't feel like having sex for once."

"That time of the month?" you tease. I grab an empty hangar and hurl it at your forehead. It misses by mere centimeters. "Guess so."

"Actually no, it is not." I sigh. "I don't get moody anyhow. You should know that."

"Well, you're moody now." You roll over on my bed to stare at me. I choose a spot on the wall and lean back against it. "Tell me about it."

"I missed home, that's all."

An enlighten look come across your face. "I know," you say, "it's because you feel strange now that Syaoran is getting married." By the look on my face, you know you've hit home. "I understand. I mean, after all, he is marrying my sister."

"But he was my fiancée," I growl. I'm not successful in keeping my tone neutral.

You only shrug. "I'm not you. I can't say that I know what you are feeling. But I'm sure that you're frustrated. You have every right to be." You pause. "I know what I was feeling when Yukito got married to Nakuru though. They were both good friends. I was afraid. Afraid of what would happen next. And I was frustrated because I felt like I didn't do enough to keep us together."

"You, scared?" I murmur with a hint of disbelief creeping into my voice. I feel my legs carrying me, on their own power, toward the bed until I'm standing right in front of you.

"Yes, I was scared of an uncertain future." You grab my hand in bring it to your lips, kissing my knuckles. "I'm scared right now. I'm scared for us."

"I'm scared too," I whisper. "We still haven't gotten the approval of the elders."

"If they don't approve us, they can rot," you murmur.

"And if they hear that, our love will rot for sure," I say. "But I'm sure that Syaoran and his mother can convince them."

"I hope so." You turn my hand different ways. After a moment, you smile at me. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

I look down at the object in question. "I love it." I slip the ring off my finger and hold it in the light. The four rubies surrounding the single diamond in the middle sparkle in the artificial light. "But, I'm tired. I need sleep." I yawn and take a seat on the bed.

"So, you're going to sleep in here?" you ask, your eyes closed.

"The couch seems too cold without you."

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Take it however you want." I shift so I'm lying on my side. Using my nightstand for a small bit of leverage, I use my body to push yours toward the edge of the bed. I hear no loud thump, so I smile and wrap myself in the sheets. "But I'm still going to be comfortable." I don't get a response. But then you wrap an arm around my chest and hug me to your body. Satisfied, I close my eyes and drift toward sleep.

========== ========== ========== ========== ========== ==========

I feel stiff when I wake in the morning. You must have gone back to your chair sometime during the night. I walk over to you and begin lightly shaking you. "Hey, wake the hell up!"

"Ten more minutes," you grumble. You open your eyes half way to stare at me with bleary eyes. Then you shut them. Your head lolls onto your shoulder.

"It's the middle of the morning! Get," I tug your arm, "up!"

You pull me toward you. "I'm up, now why in the hell can't you do this at my apartment. That whole waking up early thing. I'm usually waiting all morning for you to move."

"Well, I get better sleep in your bed." I look at the clock. "And anyhow, we've slept for about ten hours. Plus Syaoran came in and woke me up."

"He woke you up?" You chuckle. "Is he still standing?"

"I hit him pretty hard. Three times I think." I giggle, remembering my cousin's surprised look. And my equally shocked one. "It doesn't matter. It is his fault for trying to rouse me before I want to be roused."

We head down the stairs to the familiar site and smell of pancakes. Sakura is standing at the stove

"Where's you're husband?"

Her cheeks flush. "He's taking care of Nadeshiko." I smile. _You named her after your mother…_ I swear I can see tears in your eyes, but you hide them behind a smile.

"Well, at least she's not a kaiju like…" He doesn't get too far with the statement before Sakura turns to him with weary eyes. She flings the spatula at him, hitting him square in the chest.

"For the love of…" She storms over and picks up the fallen utensil, washes it off, and flips the pancakes smoking in the pan on the stove. Syaoran enters the room, holding the baby in his arms.

"You sure you're up to this?" he asks her, his face full of concern. "You've haven't slept in days." He stabs a fork into the plate of pancakes by the stove and feeds her a bite. The fork is practically shoved down her throat before she begins to chew and swallow. "You're eye are beginning to look like a panda's." She makes a rude noise and picks up two plates. Handing them to me, she leans back against the counter.

"I'll be fine in time for the wedding."

"No, you'll get better now," he says. His tone is full of irritation.

"I said I'll be fine," she says in an equally irritated tone.

"You're absolutely sure?"

"Positive. And even if I still have black circles then, Tomoyo can always patch them up with make up."

"Okay then. When you finish this, you go back to sleep." I know just as well as Syaoran does that she won't quit cooking breakfast, even if he pleads with her. She's stubborn like that. Being a mother will probably make her even more stubborn.

"But I have things to do!" she says.

"They can wait until you get sleep." He sighs. "Now, I can't say this is bad for Nadeshiko, but this is bad for your health."

"But…"

"I'll take care of it," I pipe up. "You and I have about the same measurements. At least, according to Tomoyo we do. So I can fit your dress and the like."

"I'm not going to let you do that."

"Sakura, if we have to tie you down to the bed, you will rest," you say. "You can't argue with the logic of three people who love you very much. So go and get some sleep now."

She nods and puts down the spatula. She begins to pick up the pan, but Syaoran places a hand on hers. "I'll take care of this," he says softly. He hands Sakura their child and she seems to have some renewed energy. She makes some cute noises and kisses her on the forehead.

"This is really wearing her down. With the baby and all, she's barely gotten an hour of sleep each night. Then again, I've barely gotten any sleep either." He takes a few more bites of his pancakes and sets the plate down. "I've got to get going. Tomoyo is fitting me for my tuxedo," he adds with a grimace, "or whatever she has planned, this morning."

He sets the half-eaten food by the window and I stare at my food, trying to get this one thought off my mind…

========== ========== ========== ========== ========== ==========

I check the package again, still in complete disbelief. I franticly read every last word – twice. _I am attending a wedding in two weeks! I don't have time for this! I'm not even married yet!_

"Two circles…" I say to my wide-eyed reflection in the glass. "Two circles…" I repeat and looked curiously at myself in the mirror. I look down at the package and back at the test strip. And then I scream, but only because the house is empty. I let the sound rattle against the windowpanes and roll out into the street. I care little for who hears it.

And, for once, I am thankful that you have already left for work…

========== ========== ========== ========== ========== ==========

I am deathly positive that this is the hardest thing I have ever attempted in my life. _How does one go about telling her lover that she is pregnant?_ Sakura and Syaoran found out together. She wasn't sure so she tested herself. And then they waited patiently for the results. I wish that I had thought to get your support before I noticed those two blue circles. _Those two damned blue circles…_

"Hey Touya?" I say meekly, nearly choking on a mixture of spit and air.

You fidget, your knuckles involuntary on the table in front of your wooden chair. "They're taking long enough," you mutter, glaring in the direction of the gated doorway. Looking up at me, you flash a nervous smile, "Did you say something?" You're gaze darts back to the entrance of the inner chamber. I steal a quick glance at my watch. The hour and minute hand are both just near the two. _Which means we've been sitting here for almost an hour and a half…_

I recover myself after a coughing fit. "I can tell you later."

"You seem to have wanted to tell me now."

"Well, thinking about it now, I have decided that it can wait until later."

"It'll pass the time." You interlace your fingers and place them behind your head.

"Well Touya, y'see…" I am cut off as the door opens. Syaoran sends a relieved look toward me out of the corner of his eye. He looked completely and utterly tranquil, collected. Very much unlike the two of us.

He looks up, sweat beading on his forehead and rolling down his face. There are stains of it on his ceremonial robes. "They approve of your marriage." I turn to you and we share a smile. "Of course it's for the same reasons they approve of my marriage. We're both marrying magic. As stupid as it seems, they are still concerned about power."

Mother chooses to interrupt. "And we must respect that," she says calmly. "I have preparations to complete with Daidouji-san, so if you will excuse me."

Syaoran watches her walk calmly out the door. "Mother is something else when she's angry." He smiles. "You two are in good hands." He faces you and jabs a finger into your chest. "Now you remember, she's family. 'Cause if you do anything to hurt her, there will be hell to pay."

You chuckle, rubbing the back of your head sheepishly with the palm of your hand. "I'll remember that." You walk over to me and give me a kiss on the lips. "Let's go finish that conversation. I trust it's something you wouldn't like the brat to hear."

"I heard that." You just ignore him.

Leading me out of the room, you place a hand on the wall. It hovers protectively over me. "What is it you wanted to say?"

"I-I-I can't say it here," I stammer, watching my cousin's retreating back.

"You can't?" You carry a puzzled look on your face. "Is everything okay?"

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

"I really don't know right now," I reply, almost exasperated.

You begin to panic. "Something didn't happen, did it?"

"It's just that—" I try to find the words that are eluding me.

I'm cut off when you interrupt me. "Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"Touya… you can never do anything wrong. It's just that you… you're going to be a father." _There, I said it finally! It's over and now he knows._ My jittery nerves calm down and I can finally keep my voice somewhat level.

But you seem to not have heard me correctly. "I did what?" The puzzled look is back and you forget that you are in a panic. "Wait a minute, can you say that again."

"Touya Kinomoto, you are going to be a father," I say, my voice as steady at possible.

You blink a few times. "I heard you right?" you say slowly. "You're pregnant?"

I nod, unable to find my voice.

You blink a few more times and I can see the arm supporting you on the wall begin to shake.

"Is something wrong?"

I get a wonderful view of your eyes as they roll back into your skull. You make an odd noise and faint. You're body slams into me. I am too stunned to do much of anything. I just wrap my arms around you and support your weight.

"At least you took it better than I did." I smile and sink to the floor, cradling your head in my lap.

========== ========== ========== ========== ========== ==========

The next six months seemed to pass in a blink of my eyes. But the events replay in my dreams as the happiest moments of my life.

Tomoyo insisted that her cousin has a very American-style wedding. In fact, she was already planning the second wedding: mine. It would be one with bridesmaids in red dresses instead of the pink color of the current ceremony. Sakura and I both raised hell – for different reasons, of course. My reason was because I didn't want to be married so soon. And hers was because she was getting married so soon. And she was getting tired of pink. She wouldn't let Tomoyo forget that fact. But it was all in vain. In the end, it was Eriol who had the entire thing planned out from the start. At least, he was the one to ensure that his wife's plans went correctly. _God do I hate him sometimes…_

They surprised every single one of us with their marriage. It was a private ceremony in England. They didn't invite us. Just showed up in Japan with wedding bands and a furious Sonomi Daidouji trying to strangle poor Eriol. And Kaho, damned stupid Kaho, oversaw the ceremony. I guess she was over him after all. And that's probably why none of us were invited…

I did cry when Sakura said, "I do" to my cousin. Of course, when her daughter came into the world… I couldn't stop the waterworks. But I am finished with tears. At least I am until my own child enters this realm called "Earth". I put on a brave face. As nervous as I was, I was prepared for my new life. A life with you by my side forever.

I was tired of seeing my friends getting married and myself being left behind.

But, after I put on the flowing white dress and went through the entire ceremony, I felt somewhat relieved. At the same time, I was nervous. Actually, I was incredibly nervous; I was so nervous I was quivering during my entire wedding. And then it was over. We were now joined in holy matrimony.

I didn't know quite what to do, how to act, what to feel like now that we were happily married. And then you kissed me gently on the forehead and told me to relax and to just be myself. So I took a deep breath and soothed my jittery nerves. All my stress and nervousness blew away with that one breath.

I know you will truly always be there for me. I can confront anything with you: all my fears and all my pain from the past.

Clutching your hand in mine, I take my first step. No longer a girl, now a married **woman**…

= = Closing Remarks? = =

MY FIRST FINISHED SERIES! Thank you all who have reviewed and all who have stuck with me since chapter one!

Big thanks to Li Mei-chan, author of some great fiction – **which means go check out her works, all of them! They are all worthy of praise! **– for all her help with this and recommendations she has made to people to read this. I kowtow before her greatness. Thank you very much Mei-chan, this fiction is dedicated to you. More thanks to amethyst sweet angel – **go and read her work too, they are simply wonderful!** – who has given me some wonderful support. Your reviews are wonderful and informative.

And thank you both for the recommendations in your own fiction! You and Mei-chan are the best friends an author can have.

**Big thanks to all of those who have reviewed me! I'll keep up the wonderful work for you!**

I'll see you guys with the next post! I'm doing another Meilin/Touya fic for the future. It's still in the planning stages, but I'll post it once I have a few chapters written. And if I get enough response for an epilogue to this story, I can and will write one. I'm sure I can think of something. I mean… I already have some stories [that are in progress] that are set in the realm of Twin Strangers. But, that's in the uncertain future…

_Ja matta ne!_

Ciuline Ihmenjo


End file.
